


Chewbacca's two bald sons

by BloodyDevil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin doesn't need the armor, Anakin has kept Obi wan as a sort of prisoner, But the Mustafar fight doesn't happen, But when I update recheck the tags in case, I might add something you don't like or approve of, M/M, Padme is dead, Smuggler Luke Skywalker, There might be some slash later on, Wouldn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luke suggests a job for him, Han and Chewie without confirmed pay, the trio runs into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewbacca's two bald sons

**Author's Note:**

> The title is currently a stand-in until I can think of a better one or one that suits this fic better because while Chewie does call them his bald children, it doesn't really have anything to do with the story so feel free to suggest titles.  
> Also, if anyone wants to, I'm not objecting to a beta reader as this is currently unbeta'd and it'd be preferable for someone to review and tell me it doesn't suck balls, or that it does and what I can fix about it.  
> Also if you find I'm missing a tag or ten then tell me in the comments  
> Also (for the third time) I'm not setting up an updating schedule, so be prepared to get the update sometime this year, possibly next month or so. I'm just terrible with keeping with schedules. They're my worst enemy. I might do a whole bunch of updates in succession or months apart so be forewarned.

"They're probably boarding all the ships that come near, or they think are heading to Alderaan." Luke reasons when they get caught in the star station's tractor beam. "Yeah, it's not like we're carrying anything illegal or droids for the rebellion." Han states, shutting off the engines since it was pointless to try and escape. That would just put a bigger price on their heads. "Oh, wait-" Han doesn't finish his sarcastic response when he sees the galre Luke leveled at him. "They don't know the droids are for the rebellion. We can say they're worker droids or out cargo or something. You're the smart one, you'll come up with something." Luke says, patting Han's shoulder the same way he would if he was abandoning the Corellian to deal with Jabba alone. "Woooaah, you're dealing with the Imps Skywalker. You can be so much more persuasive than I." Han says, patting Luke's hand that was still on his shoulder. Before Luke can reply, Chewie's statement interrupts. | _Both of you are dealing with imperials and my bald children should not fight with compliments anymore._ | The only response Luke and Han gave was a resounding "We're not bald." then silence until they were boarded by imperials.

"So you two were to deliver these droid to the house of Organa on Alderaan because they contain plans crucial to the Empire's downfall. " The Imperial parrots back. In the end neither Han nor Luke could think of a convincing lie as to why smugglers were in need of a protocol droid and an astromech. Especially ones with as much a personality as C-3PO and R2-D2. "Well we were transporting them because they promised 20,000 credits as reward and we need to pay off an investment. " Luke says with a shrug, his hands in his pockets. "So you were prepared to go against the Empire, for money?" The imperial officer states, crossing his arms in a classically defensive position. "Well, when you're in debt, you make risky calls. But, how about you let us go, and we give you the droids. You can scan them for all the information on both the Empire and the Rebellion, and you don't have to worry about two amateur smugglers getting in your way." Han tries to reason, but the officer was having non of it. "How about, we take the droids and send both of you to execution." The man says with a smile, then shouts orders at the troops to search the ship, and take the pair to death row prison cells, and starts to walk away. "We said we'd give you the droids. Not the data the droids contain." Luke says loud enough for the entirety of the hanger to hear. The imperial officer stops and turns around, glare settling on the blond. The figure cloaked in black he was approaching's attention turns to Luke as well. Luke could tell they wanted a further explanation but he was hesitant to give it. Would they kill them if he gave it now? Would the kill them if he didn't? What about Chewie? He was hoping the Wookie was staying hidden as planned but if the Imperials looked hard enough they would probably find him. "We're not utter morons. We removed the information from the droids. It's probably already at the rebellion." That was a complete and utter lie. Well not a complete one. They did remove the information. But it was currently in the Falcon. Not that the imperials needed to know. The officer narrows his eyes but changes the orders. Luke was to go to level 5, detention block AA-23, while Han would be taken to the information ward. Which from what Luke could gather from the officers smirk, is probably the Empire's way of saying "Torture". 

 

Struggling was pointless. The guards were stronger the Luke and there were more of them. Luke stopped trying when they reached the lift, remaining still and silent all the way to the detention block. Luke didn't pay attention to the guards or what the troopers were saying to them. Instead he focused on the single non-imperial presence on this level. He couldn't tell much, just that they probably had the same abilities as he did, or at least close enough there wouldn't be a big power gap should they ever fight. Luke bit his lip when he felt Han's pain. Despite being several floors away, and in an entirely different part of the Death Star, Luke could feel the mental and physical torture that was befalling his friend. Luke did he best to not cry until the troopers threw him into a cell. Luke got up and huddle in the corner of the cell, letting the tears fall silently as he tried not to sob. Luke never understood why he could feel Han's or Chewie's pain even when they were on entirely different planets or in different star systems, but he had always treasured the ability. It always meant he could do something to stop their pain. But now, now the pain was his fault. Because he opened his mouth to try and keep them from dying. Han was getting tortured for information he didn't have. Luke had removed the information from the droids while Han and Chewie were arguing over a dejarik game. Only Luke knew of the information, which was clear to anyone who looked at Han's face during the exchange. 

Luke didn't know how much time had passed. Only that tears had dried on his face and he could no longer cry. Han was still in pain, and Luke didn't need his connection to know Chewie had been found and locked up on the same level. The 20 year old could hear the Wookie's cries loud and clear. Luke didn't bother looking up when the cell door opened, but he did look over when something thumped on the ground. Or rather someone. "Han." Luke exclaims, at a volume only slightly above a whisper, with part of it inaudible due to the lump in Luke's throat. Luke was at Han's side in less than a second, kneeling by his friends head, new tear pricking his eyes. "Your friend had no knowledge of the information of which you spoke." A mechanically altered voice said. Luke glanced over and saw the same black clad figure from the hanger. Only this time he could see the man well enough to identify him as Darth Vader, the Emperor's pet sith. Luke returned his attention to Han, turning the man gently onto his side, spittle and blood leaked from his mouth before Han started coughing and more blood came out. "Will he be alright?" Luke asks quietly, brushing some brunet hair behind Han's ear and moved other hair back with his hand so it wouldn't get covered in blood and spittle. When Luke received no answer for several minutes, he looked up at Vader. "I'll tell you where the information is. Just tell me if he'll be alright." Luke states, looking at Vader with hard eyes, but the look faded into sadness when Han started coughing again and all of Luke's attention focused on him. "He will survive. His systems will heal." Vader states in the emotionless tone he had used before. Luke somewhat suspected that he could use no other tone due to the machines altering his voice. "The information is in a data chip at the abandoned Lars homestead on Tatooine. The data chip is by in between Shmi Skywalker and Luke Skywalker's graves." Luke says, hearing a slight hitch in Vader's breathing at the mention of his grandmother and his own false grave. He was curious about it, but made no comment, instead focusing on taking care of Han, and ignoring Vader's presence in the cell. 

 

Vader left the cell after another minute in which the blond child took care of his friend. Vader walked down the hall in silence, aside from his breathing. Questions swirled around his head, trying to figure out who Luke Skywalker could be. They would have to be related, there weren't many with Skywalkers in the universe, and the fact he was buried beside his mother spoke to the reasoning they were related. Vader made a quick stop at the bridge to inform the Grand Moff that he, and a squadron of storm troopers, were going to Tatooine and would be back soon. While his personal shuttle was prepared, Vader went to his rooms, taking off his helmet and running his hands through his dirty blond hair. He could not go to Tatooine in his Vader suit. Not only would it be dangerous should sand get into the suit, he would probably sink. Vader took off the rest of the suit, pulling on clothing he normally used for Jedi hunting on desert planets. Vader grabbed a scarf to cover his face when he comm link pinged with an incoming transmission. Vader answered, wrapping the scarf around his neck.

"Anakin, strange to see you without a suit." Obi-wan's Coruscanti accent rang through the room. "Do you want something?" Anakin asks, wrapping the scarf to cover the bottom half of him face but not his head yet. He'd grab goggles to cover his eyes. "Grand Moff Tarkin mentioned you were going to Tatooine, I was curious as to why." Obi-wan states, crossing his arms. "One of our captives has informed us that the death star blue prints are on Tatooine" Anakin roots through his closet for goggles as he responds. "Could you not just send some troopers to go to that horrid planet? What happened to your unwavering hatred of sand?" Obi-wan asks, Anakin could hear the smirk in his voice. "I still hate it," Anakin starts, pulling on black goggles, "but the captive said that the information is buried between Shmi Skywalker and Luke Skywalker's graves. And I'm curious as to who this Luke Skywalker was." Anakin states, then hangs up on Obi-wan. Anakin wraps the scarf fully around his head so his blond locks could not been seen and his identity was as anonymous as if he were still wearing the suit. 

Vader arrived in the hanger as they were finishing preparing his shuttle. The squadron he was taking were his own personal troopers, so they were aware of Vader's different outfits depending on the planet they were going to. Vader didn't speak. He never did to his troopers without the voice changer that was equipped to the Vader armor. Vader entered his shuttle as the preparations finished, the troopers joined moments later. Vader piloted the ship with ease, the stormtrooper co-pilot assisting little. 

The shuttle landed on Tatooine beside the Lars Homestead. Vader disembarked after his troopers, finding it odd that neither Beru or Owen came out to see what they wanted. Vader motioned for the troopers to search the household in case the blond was lying about location, then went to his mothers grave, noticing several new graves. 

Anakin looked at the ones farthest away from his mother's first. _Beru Lars. Owen Lars._ His step-brother and sister-in-law. The date on the grave stone says they died 17 years ago. _Cleigg Lars. Shmi Skywalker._ Anakin stopped at his mother's grave, dropping down to his knees, then turning his head to read the last grave stone. _Luke Skywalker._ The date said he died the same time Owen and Beru died. But he was only three. Anakin dug into the sand and found a small box, he shook it and whatever inside sounded like a data chip. Anakin opened the box and pocketed the data chip, he would look at it in the shuttle. Anakin started reburying the box when he noticed something odd about Luke's gravestone. The type of gravestone that was used was only 15 years old. It was suppose to last longer than the type they used for his mother and step-father's. Anakin stood up and looked at each of the grave stones. Beru and Owen's were the same as Luke's. Maybe whoever buried them could only get grave stones two years later, but it would be foolish to get the newest ones. 

"Sir!" One of the troopers calls, drawing Vader from his thoughts and causing the dark figure to turn to him. "We found no data chip within the homestead. It appears as though no one has been in it for more than a decade. We found holo security tapes that show the homestead was attacked and the two inhabitants were killed. " The trooper reports. "Two?" Vader asks, not sounding like Vader at all, which causes the trooper to hesitate in responding, not sure if he should pretend he never heard the General speak or respond. "Trooper." Vader states, obviously waiting for a response. "Yes sir. Two residents. A man and a woman. We found a room that was most likely for a toddler but there's no other evidence of a child ever being here. No toys, no books, just a room with a child sized bed. " The trooper states. "There's a grave stone." Vader mutters, looking back to the one on his left. 

"Sirs! we found a holo-recording." A trooper shouts from the homestead. Both Vader and the trooper head into the homestead to look at what the one trooper had found. The trooper handed it over to Vader without a word and joined his squadron in searching the home. Vader and the trooper leader watch the holo. Which is of a young child, probably only 2 standard. 

The young toddler was walking/stumbling toward the person recording while giggling. However before the toddler reached the person recording and woman interferes and scoops him up. _"Luke, don't you think it's rude of your uncle to record your first steps without me here to see you take them?"_ The woman, who Anakin identifies as Beru with ease, asks the child who giggles and touches Beru's nose in response. _"You were taking too long in the market. Besides you carry him everywhere, when else will he learn to walk?"_ a voice off camera says causing the woman to look at him with an offended look but her eyes gave away that she wasn't actually offended. _"Really? I'm sorry for not wanting him to wander off or get access to things he shouldn't."_ Beru says, but sets Luke down and allows him to crawl away and the recording shuts off. 

"Any signs as to where the boy went?" The trooper asks and receives a negative from all his men. "We have what we came here for. Let's depart." Vader states, pocketing the holo-recording and leaves the homestead to board his shuttle. Soon all the troopers were on board as well, two of them heading to the front to pilot the ship while Vader sat in the back with the others, looking through the information on the data chip. 

Vader returns to the Death Star, but doesn't stop to give the Grand Moff a report or even a nod of acknowledgement. He went straight to his rooms to a) get the sand off and b) get his intimidating-as-fuck armor back on and get the location of the _actual_ information from the blond child. Not only had the detestable smuggler sent him back to that horrid dust ball, made him go to a home that was never his, find out the family he never deserved was dead, go back to his mothers grave, but also find that his step-brother and sister-in-law had a child, possibly his since they referred to themselves as Luke's aunt and uncle, and that child was now dead. Vader was most definitely not in a good mood and the blond child would pay for it.

Vader enters the cell, remaining in the doorway after the door had shut behind him. The blond smuggler didn't look up. He had moved his friend from the ground to the bench. The blood pool was there but was dry and cracking, Vader was glad he couldn't smell it. It appeared that the brunet was no longer coughing up blood but was not conscious either, as he was asleep with his head in the blonde smugglers lap. "You lied." Vader states, the blond still doesn't look at him. Just continues petting his friend's hair. "No, I told you where the data chip was. " He states, sounding unconcerned with what the sith lord might do. "It contained battle plans from the clone wars. No information on the Empire or Rebellion. " Vader states, if not for the voice alterer keeping his voice at the same level, anger would be lacing those words. "My bad. I guess I downloaded the wrong information. Did you check the R2 unit? Maybe I wiped the wrong information off of him as well." The blond says with a shrug, "Or maybe I intentionally lied to you and sent the information to the rebellion via an old ally." He adds, looking at Vader for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his friend. 

Vader exits the cell, ordering the troopers to take both smugglers to the information ward and send the Wookie to the Kessel Spice Mines. "Wait!" Luke shouts, having heard this, jumping into a standing position. Vader turns to look at the blond. "The information is on the Falcon. Hurt me and Han as much as you like but please, don't send Chewie to the Spice Mines." Luke begs, looking up at Vader with an expression that is akin to a kicked puppy. "If you are lying-" Luke cuts off Vader before he can finish, which is probably stupid but Luke doesn't care much for threats, "I'm not. What would be the point?" Luke asks, then returns to his position with Han's head in his lap. 

Luke was well aware of the life expectancy for any Wookie sent to the Spice Mines. Luke didn't care for the Rebellion or the Empire. He didn't care if he burdened or assisted either one. Luke's main priority was Chewie and Han. Han and himself could survive the Empire's brand of torture, at least, Luke hoped they could.

Vader left without a word, motioning for the troops to ignore the previous order. Vader originally wanted to cause the boy pain, equal to what he had felt going back to Tatooine and seeing all the graves. But the tone the boy had taken. The tone which portrayed any hope he had ever had of leaving or surviving this place gone. He didn't seem to care that the information could be crucial to Rebellions success and the Empire's downfall. The boy simply cared that his friends, or more specifically the wookie, remained alive. 

 

"It's not surprising. The boy probably grew up with the Wookie, the boy called him Chewie right?" Obi-wan asks, stroking his beard. "Yeah," Anakin responds, it had been several hours since he had spoken to the blond smuggler, they had found the death star plans and removed them from the Corellian freighter, "but, shouldn't he have been more concerned with whether or not the Rebellion needed them? If the plans manage to get to the rebellion he could be called a hero, or saviour because if this battle station is destroyed then we can't kill billions of people at once or destroy planets that have rebellion bases on them.He-" Obi-wan cut Anakin off there. "He's doing what a parent would do." Obi-wan states quite simply, leaving Anakin slightly confused. "What do you mean?" Anakin asks, causing Obi-wan to roll his eyes. "Anakin, think back to the clone wars. When you had Ahsoka. Put yourself back in that mindset, and imagine if you had to choose. The Nexus route coordinates, or Ahsoka's life. You lose the one you don't choose. Lose the coordinates that could win the war, or cause Ahsoka's death? Which would you have chosen?" Obi-wan asks, looking at Anakin with a curious eye. "Ahsoka." Anakin states after several minutes of silence, then asks "What about you? Choosing between me and winning a war?" Obi-wan shrugs in response. "I wouldn't have to make that choice. Either you would kill whoever was threatening you or I would, damn the consequences." Anakin chuckled lightly at the statement and Obi-wan's 'as-if-it-wasn't-obvious' tone, then laugh petering off as Obi-wan answered it seriously. "I would've chosen you. I'll always chose you. But do you understand now? Luke did what you just did. He's choosing someones life over information that could win the war the rebellion is waging. He's choosing the importance of an individual he's known his entire life over the billions of people he's never met and probably never will." Obi-wan explains and Anakin nods. "Thanks. They have no useful information, they're not part of the rebellion, should I-" Anakin didn't get to finish the sentence, alarms blared throughout the station. Anakin pulled the Vader mask back on and called the Grand Moff after hanging up on Obi-wan. 

"Your prisoners seemed to have escaped. All of them, including the princess. We took the information from the ship and the tractor beam is still in place so they won't get far if they do manage to get to their ship. " Tarkin informs Vader upon answering the call. "If you had terminated them when scheduled instead of going off on a wild goose chase, this wouldn't've happened. Once they've served their use, they should been terminated." Tarkin lectures for the millionth time. "Then perhaps I should schedule your termination Grand Moff, as you have served your use quite well." Vader responds before hanging up. Vader stands up, rolling his shoulders and leaving his quarters to find the prisoners.

"Are you sure your bucket of bolts will be able to take us away from here?" Leia asks shortly after the blond left to take care of the tractor beam. Han suppresses a sigh, it hadn't been ten minutes and the woman was already getting on his nerves. "Yes, the Millennium Falcon is the fastest ship in the galaxy, princess. I am confident in her ability to get us away from this hell hole." Han states, grumbling as the trio walks to the hanger. "And you're positive Luke will know what he's doing?" Leia asks, and this time Chewie responds first, with Han readily agreeing with him and half translating for the princess since it was still unclear whether she spoke or understood Shyriiwook."Yeah, like Chewie said, the kid's brilliant with any sort of machinery. Even if he doesn't know the model, he'll probably know how to shut it down. And if not, he can blow it up." Han says with a shrug. "Oh wonderful, I feel so much better." Leia states as they turn down a hall. "Look princess, if you don't want to come with us, feel free to go back to your cell and be a good little prisoner." Han says sarcastically, with Chewie's growl the only warning before the trio got shot at by a patrol of storm troopers.

Luke was small enough that he could easily crawl through the vents of the station without issue so getting to the tractor beam was easy. However as Luke crouched, perched on the ledge by the vent, he knew it would be quite as easy to disable the tractor beam. In theory, it would be easy. In reality, well apparently Vader realized they would have to shut this off and decided to increase security ten fold. Luke bit his lip as he tried to figure out how to distract the troopers when Han's 'battle cry' filtered into the room. Over half the troopers left, leaving only four guarding the tractor beam. Luke took one deep breath then jumped down from the ledge, wincing at the pain in his legs as he lands behind the group. Luke takes the pistol off one of them and turned it to stun, stunning each of the guards with little trouble. He puts the gun in his holster, and shuts off the tractor beam via controls then sets about shutting it off manually. 

 

Leia and Chewie were able to board the Falcon with little issue, most guards were either going after Han, or were easily dealt with. The pair got the ship prepared, making sure everything was working. Both were relieved when everything was, but their relief was short lived. Over a dozen troopers filtered into the hanger. "Dammit. Where are those two morons?" Leia grumbles and a similuate explosion could be heard from somewhere down the main corridor of the millennium falcon. Chewie got out of the co-pilot seat and walked down til he reached the main hold, his attention going to the dejarik board. Leia had silently followed and spotted one of the pieces 'dead'. "What does that mean?" Leia asks, figuring it had to mean something due to the Wookie's look. The response was not good. The piece was remote controlled by Luke to 'die' if he was captured or unable to make it to the ship in case of emergencies.

"What are you two doing?" Han's voice comes from behind them, "In case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded by troopers." Han adds standing right behind the pair so he could see the dejarik pieces. "Yes, but why aren't they doing anything? We were all scheduled for termination." Leia asks, following Han as he walks to the cockpit to shut the boarding ramp. "Don't know and don't care. I want to get off this heap of metal as fast as possible." Han says, sitting down in the pilot's chair and starting all the systems. Chewie slinks past Leia to get to the co-pilot's chair and help. "We can't just abandon him." Leia states, grabbing Han's shoulder. "We have to if we want to survive." Han states, ignoring Leia's presence fully as he and Chewie pilot the Falcon off and into hyperspace.

 

"Pity your friends decided to abandon you." Vader states, holding the bleeding smuggler by the shoulders as the Millennium Falcon disappears into hyperspace. "I'd rather they get away then stay here and get captured themselves." Luke says in response, allowing the blood from his head wound to trickle down his forehead and into his eyes. He had not gone quietly when Vader caught him dismantling the tractor beam. No, Vader had to knock him out. And strangely he couldn't do it with the force. Hence injuries to both parties. "Well," the Grand Moff starts, earning silent groans from both men, "since it appears our detention cells cannot hold you, it would be in our best interest to terminate you now." Tarkin finishes, getting a sigh from Luke, then a shrug. "The information is still on it's way to the Rebellion." Luke states with a smile. "What did-" Luke cuts off the Grand Moff. "In addition to creating multiple copies of the information and giving them to anyone who might run into the Rebellion, myself, Han and Chewie all memorized the plans, and there's a data chip containing the death star plans in each of the pouches on Chewie's Bandolier. You lost three prisoners and the plans that could bring down this station. " Luke adds, with a shit eating grin. Han always said, if they're going to kill you, let them know how badly they messed up first. The look of pure fury the Grand Moff gives him is almost worth getting killed. 

"I think that is enough. I'm sure the Emperor will be curious as to how such a child was able to not only break out of our detention cells, and dismantle our tractor beam, but also override the order to ground the Corellian freighter he arrived on." Vader states and leads Luke off the bridge before Grand Moff could say anything more. Luke walked in front of Vader silently. He was content with being executed because of his actions, well not really but he accepted there was little to do about it. Now however, Luke was very much considering jumping over the railing and falling to his death via reactor core. Luke did not, under any circumstances, want to meet the Emperor. The horror stories and 'accidents' surrounding the man were enough to make a 900 year old Hutt shiver and stay far far far away. Luke's mind was so focused on the Emperor he failed to notice when they arrived at what Luke had originally presumed to be a prison cell, mainly because he thought that's where the man had been taking him. But this place was way to nice and Vader was still with him. 

"Where are we?" Luke asks, looking around the room. It was all dark colours. Not a light to be found, other than the lights. 

"My rooms, it is the only place I can keep an eye on you constantly until we reach Coruscant." Vader states, before sitting down in one of the desk chairs and removing the front part of his helmet so he could tinker with ease. 

"You can take that off?" Luke asks, sitting down on the bed. 

"Yes." Vader replies, his voice not even slightly as intimidating as Vader's. 

"Everything I, or anyone really, have heard was that you were bound to the armor because of the betrayal of the Jedi." Luke comments, rocking back and forth on the bed before falling backwards. 

"A falsehood to create sympathy, or to show I have nothing left to lose and all should fear me because even if I atone for my crimes, death would be a gift." Vader reasons, tinkering with one of the mouse droids Tarkin had caught in a trap. Luke didn't say anything else so Vader remained quiet as well.

"You know, I kinda felt bad when I sent you to Tatooine." Luke comments almost an hour later. The Death Star was a slow mode of transportation. This comment made Anakin tense, for a second his mind was whirl winding through how Luke could've figured out his identity. Luke, oblivious to Anakin's silent panic, continued, "I thought you were stuck in that armor, and it can't be good to get sand stuck in it." Anakin nods after he calms down. 

"No, it really isn't. The suit controls my breathing when I have it fully on, if a grain of sand gets in the wrong place I can suffocate. " Anakin explains wincing when the mouse droid lets out a high frequency shriek, and all the power shuts down. 

"I think your mouse just defeated your Death Star." Luke comments, and the red emergency lights turn on. Anakin chuckled evilly and released the mouse to roam the death star freely. Anakin started tinkering on another one to make it as destructive, hopefully. 

"Do you know what happened to the Lars family?" Anakin asks after a few minutes of silence.  
"They died. Burned to death by imperials. I don't know. The Darklights would know more, they were the Lars's neighbours. Or as much as neighbours as you can have while owning a moisture farm." Luke says, picking at the threads of the bed spread. 

"What about their son?" Anakin asks, tempted to turn around to look at the blond. 

"They didn't have one." Luke states with a finality that he shouldn't have. He might not have even been born when Beru and Owen were killed. Anakin hits play on the holo-recording they retrieved from the farm, turning it so Luke could see it. "Luke Skywalker, their nephew. Son of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. Amidala died in childbirth while Skywalker was killed by, you." Luke had hesitated for a good second and a half before revealing who had killed Skywalker. 

"Who told you that?" Anakin asks, slightly pissed that his son thought he was dead (but he did die when he was three so what really did he know?), but slightly relieved that his son didn't know what he had become. 

"An old Hermit. He's like a century old. I was curious about the family." Luke says, shrugging. 

"Why were you curious?" Anakin asks, slightly confused, this boy wouldn't really have any connection to the Lars's. 

"Why are you curious?" He asks and Anakin hesitates in telling him.

The boy would probably be executed once they reached or Coruscant or at the very least never allowed to leave again. An eternal prisoner like Obi-wan. But there was also the chance that he would escape. It's not exactly an impossible alternative. "How did Luke die?" Anakin asks, changing the conversation. 

"Don't know. He might not even be dead. The hermit said he didn't die the same time Beru and Owen did. The Hutts could've claimed him as a slave, he could've been sold to someone, he could've died of starvation. No one knows or particularly cares." Luke says with a shrug. No one did care about what happened to the Lars's. Some came by to mourn but none of them apparently cared about their nephew if Chewie finding him in the homestead was anything to go by.

"He has a grave stone." Anakin mentions, which the blond should already know. He did direct Anakin to it. But the boy simply shrugged in response.

"Maybe people thought he was dead. Wouldn't know."

"Why did you bury the fake chip there?"

"No one would ever go there. The place has been abandoned for years and no one wants to be there." Luke says with a shrug.

"Why not?" Anakin asks, resisting the urge to look at the blond with his own eyes.

"They're scared. Scared of the ghosts that live there. Scared that the by claiming the estate, they will tarnish their reputations. Scared that what the previous owners did would transfer to them and they would be executed by the Emperor's command as well." Luke says, tears in his eyes but not falling out. Not yet. If what he had been told was true, Beru and Owen were killed because of the fact they were in possession of _him_. He was Anakin Skywalker's child, and for some reason, that meant the Emperor wanted him dead. 

"Why would the Emperor want them dead?" Anakin asks, confused. Why would Palpatine waste time and troopers on killing a pair of moisture farmers.

"Because they were in possession of Anakin Skywalkers child. I don't know much more than that. Just, troopers were in Mos Eisley asking people about Beru and Owen and whether they had a child, what the childs name was and such. _'Luke Skywalker'_ . Son of the late Padmé and Anakin. Someone who the Emperor was dead set on making sure never saw anything other than the sands of Tatooine. " Luke says, turning on his side away from Vader.

Vader took in the information he had just been told, and he saw red. Bright bloody red. Palpatine killed his son. The fact that Obi wan had lied was drowned out by the rage that Sidious would do such a thing. That he would intentionally destroy any family he has even if he didn't know they existed.

On the bed, Luke was curled in a fetal position with his hands protecting the back of his neck as the lights shattered and things were thrown across the room, causing dents or holes in the walls. Luke resisted the urge to scream or cry out, it would probably anger the sith lord more. Luke didn't know what he said to cause such a reaction, but the hate and anger emanating from Vader was scaring Luke. Luke could feel some objects narrowly missing him or scratching his arms as they flew by. 

Anakin calmed down when he realized the pain he was feeling was not his, well the physical pain at least. Now that his own emotions weren't so loud or getting in the way, he could feel the fear rolling off the young blond in waves as well as the little pinpricks of pain. Anakin removed the back of the helmet and went to see the child, sitting on the bed by his back and noticing some red seeping through his white tunic.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Anakin asks, setting a hand on the blonds arms gently, trying not to touch any of the cuts. The blond doesn't respond, just curls into a tighter ball. Anakin sighs, and scans the boy with the force to make sure he didn't sustain any life threatening injuries. With the confirmation the boy was going to be fine physically, Anakin removed his hand and went to go back to his tinkering when the boy grabs his wrist. "Hey. You okay?" Anakin asks, grabbing the blonds wrist gently and loosely. The boy could pull away if necessary. Still the child doesn't say a thing. Although he does pull Anakin's arm into his little ball, still holding onto it. Anakin had done this enough with Obi wan to tell what the kid wanted. Anakin lays down behind the boy, despite how uncomfortable sleeping in his armor is.

Anakin doesn't know who falls asleep first, he just knows he falls asleep with the blond still clinging to his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this chapter, while it doesn't feel rushed, it feels like a lot shit happened in a short amount of time. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. It just happened without permission.  
> Luke has yet to properly introduce himself to Anakin and yeah.   
> Also if you're wondering why I switch between VAder and Anakin it's to more or less show times where he's more Vader-like (or it's in Luke's POV and like with Anakin's POV i don't say the name they don't know) and when it's Anakin, it's to show he's more Anakin-like. Not that theres a large stretch of difference.


End file.
